


Les reliques

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Ce que sont devenues les armures d'or et pourquoi. Une découverte qui ne restera pas sans conséquence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les reliques

_ Sanctuaire, 30 Novembre 1986_

Ça y est. Le moment est enfin arrivé. Ces quelques marches qu’il monte, il les a gravies si souvent que ses pieds trouvent seuls les replats usés par les siècles passés, évitant sans hésitation aucune les aspérités, casses, et autres morceaux de calcaire déchaussés qui auraient pu le faire trébucher. Pourtant, il lui semble qu’elles sont différentes. Que tout est différent. La lumière de cette fin d’automne qui rase les temples, le froid sec qui le mord à l’approche d’un hiver particulièrement glacial, les sons, les couleurs, tout lui apparaît nimbé d’une aura particulière, comme témoignant d’une nouvelle ère, d’une nouvelle vie.

L’intérieur du neuvième temple est sombre et il marque un temps d’arrêt sur le seuil ; il n’est pourtant pas seul. Une tâche claire perce l’obscurité et peu à peu sous ses yeux se dresse une haute silhouette toute entière drapée de blanc et or. Shion. Rares sont les fois où il a contemplé son Pope ainsi vêtu des ornements cérémoniels de sa charge, mais ce jour est spécial. Pour le Sanctuaire mais aussi et surtout pour lui. Il s’avance, le visage grave vers celui qui lui tend les mains en un geste d’accueil et de partage.

« Aioros, soit le bienvenu dans ta demeure. »

Juste quelques mots, si simples, mais tant attendus…

Malgré la solennité de l’instant, malgré l’importance majeure que revêt ce moment pour lui, il n’éprouve aucune inquiétude ni aucune peur. Au contraire, il est serein. Peut-être parce qu’il sait comment les choses vont se dérouler ? Il n’est pas le premier et Saga, intronisé au mois de mai dernier, lui a narré avec force détails chacune des minutes qu’il a passées en compagnie de Shion. Non, il n’a vraiment pas la moindre raison de craindre quoi que ce soit et de fait, c’est avec une assurance non feinte qu’il s’incline respectueusement devant son Pope.

C’est alors qu’en relevant la tête, il la voit. Elle est là. Même s’il sait, il reste figé devant cette vision. A quelques mètres derrière Shion, posée sur un autel de marbre, l’or de la boîte luit faiblement dans la pénombre, une clarté incongrue, nul rayon de soleil n’étant en mesure de l’effleurer. La tradition voulait que ce soit là la première fois qu’il voit l’urne contenant les reliques ; pourtant ce phénomène de luminescence spontanée, donnant l’impression de se dégager du matériau même de l’objet, il l’a déjà vu. Un coup d’œil en coin vers Shion le laisse dans l’expectative ; le visage du vieil atlante demeure impénétrable. S’en rappelle-t-il seulement ? Ce n’est pas si lointain dans le temps… Soudain, leurs regards se croisent. Un éclat d’amusement au fond des yeux améthyste du Pope soulage alors Aioros et un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres… Il se souvient…

* * *

 

 _ Sanctuaire, Mars 1984…_

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? On n’a pas toute la nuit !

— Et toi, tu ferais mieux d’arrêter de crier ou tu vas ameuter les gardes, grommela le jeune Saga en se glissant à la suite de son frère, pour raser les murs extérieurs de la demeure familiale. On aurait l’air malin… »

Aussi silencieux que des chats, ombres parmi les ombres, ils traversèrent le chemin, zigzaguèrent entre les quelques oliviers rabougris qui tenaient lieu d’arbres, avant de parvenir au pied de la maison des Dothrakis.

Au moment où Kanon, une pierre dans la main, levait le bras pour la lancer en direction d’un volet fermé, une voix étouffée leur parvint depuis une haie obscure :

« Arrête ! Je suis là… » Aioros surgit alors tout ébouriffé de sa cachette : « Vous en avez mis un temps !

— Si tu crois que c’est facile avec grand-père qui tourne et vire dans la maison. » Kanon jeta un coup d’œil méfiant autour de lui : « Bon visiblement, personne ne nous a repérés. On y va ?

— C’est parti. »

Les trois adolescents tournaient les talons vers le Domaine Sacré lorsqu’une jeune voix éclata au-dessus d’eux dans la nuit, avec toute l’indiscrétion requise :

« Vous allez où ?!

— Et merde… »

Aioros leva les yeux vers l’encadrement sombre de la fenêtre de sa propre chambre, en tâchant de transformer ses protestations en murmures :

« Aiolia ! Retourne te coucher tout de suite !

— Vous allez où ?! Répéta son jeune frère, obstiné.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lança Kanon à son tour, tandis que son aîné fixait le gamin sans aménité Fiche-nous la paix !

— Si vous ne m’emmenez pas avec vous, je crie ! »

Et alors qu’Aiolia ouvrait grand la bouche pour mettre sa menace à exécution, Aioros leva les bras en signe de reddition :

« Ça va ! Tu viens avec nous, finit-il par lâcher, dans un profond soupir.

— Chic ! » Et d’un bond souple de félin, le jeune aspirant à la charge de Lion vint se ranger à leurs côtés.

— Aioros… On avait dit…

— Je sais, Saga, mais on n’a pas vraiment le choix. »

Les trois grands baissèrent les yeux vers leur benjamin, tout sourire :

« Alors ? C’est où qu’on va ?

— Toi, je te préviens : si tu mouftes, je te colle la raclée de ta vie, souffla Kanon, la main dressée au dessus de la tête d’Aiolia, prêt à lui démontrer sur le champ la véracité de ses menaces. Alors tu nous suis et tu la fermes. »

 

Cette expédition, ils la préparaient depuis Noël. Et ce soir-là, toutes les conditions étaient enfin réunies pour qu’ils soient en mesure de mettre leur projet à exécution : devant eux, en contrebas de la pointe rocheuse sur laquelle ils s’étaient postés, le Domaine Sacré s’étendait sous un fin croissant de lune qui dispensait une lueur suffisamment pâle pour que toute ombre soit noyée au milieu de ses semblables, mais d’une intensité nécessaire pour qu’eux-mêmes puissent disposer d’une vision assez précise, du fait de leurs facultés particulières.

Aiolia qui s’était rapproché subrepticement de son grand frère, murmura à l’oreille de celui-ci :

« Dis… Où est-ce qu’on va ?

— Sagittaire. »

Au vu du ton relativement sec de la réponse de son aîné, le jeune garçon jugea plus sage de ne pas insister… Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de se triturer les méninges pour tâcher de deviner pourquoi, et d’un il fallait y aller de nuit, et de deux ils devaient tous être aussi discrets. 

Il n’y avait pas que la Lune qui soit idéale cette nuit-là ; les douze temples qui gardaient l’accès au Palais du grand Pope paraissaient tous déserts. Tous sauf :

« Et lui ? Comment on va faire pour passer ? »

Le doigt tendu d’Aiolia désignait la deuxième maison, celle d’Aldébaran, le premier chevalier d’or de la nouvelle génération à laquelle ils appartenaient tous les quatre.

« Il est là, je l’ai vu ce matin… Il ne nous laissera jamais monter ! »

Un profond silence lui répondit, bientôt brisé par un ricanement étouffé en provenance de Kanon.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Aiolia, de plus en plus vexé de ne pas savoir ce qu’ils allaient chercher.

— Je t’ai dit de ne pas poser de questions, pourtant… »

Le benjamin du groupe soutint sans hésitation aucune le regard sévère du jumeau Antinaïkos et finit même par lui adresser un grand sourire ; Kanon avait beau jouer les gros bras, Aiolia savait qu’au fond, il n’y avait rien à craindre. Et comme pour confirmer son intuition, le frère de Saga se pencha vers lui en souriant presque :

« Aldébaran nous laissera passer.

— Mais, enfin… Pourquoi ?

— Disons qu’il est actuellement plongé dans un beau rêve dont il ne sortira pas avant le lever du soleil. »

Horrifié, Aiolia recula d’un pas, pour aller buter contre son frère, vers qui il se retourna :

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous n’avez pas le droit de…

— Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, reprit Kanon en haussant les épaules. J’ai simplement manipulé son subconscient pour qu’il perde pied dans la réalité pendant cette nuit. Ce n’est que temporaire et il ne se rappellera plus de rien à son réveil. »

Aioros baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise devant le regard accusateur de son cadet :

« C’est nul de faire ça ! On n’a pas le droit d’utiliser nos pouvoirs sur un membre de la Garde Sacrée !

— Ton frère était d’accord. » Saga, qui s’était tenu à l’écart de la conversation, les yeux rivés sur le Domaine, venait de se tourner vers Aiolia : « Et maintenant, on y va. »

Sautant dans le vide au dessous de lui, il disparut, bientôt suivi par son jumeau. Avec un soupir, Aioros les rejoignit tout en entendant Aiolia marmonner derrière lui : « J’espère en tout cas que ça vaut le coup, parce que si on se fait choper, ça va être notre fête. »

Tout en courant le long des marches du Domaine, l’aîné des frères Xérakis observait son ami Saga dont la silhouette élancée fendait la nuit, devançant leur petit groupe de quelques mètres. L’idée venait de lui. Il en avait d’ailleurs été tout à fait étonné. 

Depuis la mort de ses parents un an auparavant, l’aîné des Antinaïkos s’était renfermé un peu plus sur lui-même et beaucoup se faisaient du souci à son sujet. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais été très loquace, ni expansif, ses silences prolongés et la colère silencieuse qui semblait parfois l’animer depuis, n’avaient de cesse d’inquiéter Aioros. Aussi, lorsque le lendemain de Noël Saga lui avait soumis son projet, il n’avait pas hésité à y adhérer. Peut-être ainsi Saga se détournerait-il des noires idées qui le rongeaient… Les événements s’étaient par ailleurs particulièrement bien enchaînés : Aioros avait trouvé le moyen d’atteindre l’objectif qu’ils s’étaient fixés et seul le jour était resté à choisir, jusqu’à cette nuit.

Seulement à présent, Aioros regrettait quelque peu de s’être laissé entraîner dans cette aventure. Ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire leur attirerait à coup sûr les foudres de Shion si celui-ci venait à apprendre leur méfait. Déjà, le fait même de s’en être pris à Aldébaran n’était pas très glorieux en soit, mais visiblement, Kanon n’en éprouvait pas l’ombre du moindre remord. Ce dernier, contrairement à son frère, n’était pas particulièrement atteint par le décès de ses parents ; ou du moins, il n’en avait rien montré. Au contraire. Le caractère parfois emporté de Kanon ne s’était pas démenti au cours des derniers mois, bien qu’Aioros sache parfaitement que cette façade cachait un garçon certes tout à fait affirmé, mais honnête et juste. Néanmoins, et cela il ne pouvait le nier, l’état d’orphelins dans lequel les deux frères s’étaient brutalement retrouvés plongés, avait généré entre eux deux un imperceptible fêlure, contrairement à ce que certains croyaient. Aioros s’en était aperçu et se demandait même s’il n’était pas le seul. Mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Rien, sans doute. 

Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu’ils traversaient sans encombre le temple du Taureau. Kanon avait bien réussi son coup visiblement… L’aura d’Aldébaran était à peine perceptible et l’espace d’un instant, Aioros se demanda si le jumeau n’y était pas allé un peu trop fort. Mais il n’eut pas loisir de remâcher ses inquiétudes : laissant déjà le temple des Gémeaux derrière eux, vide bien évidemment, ils atteignaient le temple du Cancer. Nul cosmos n’habitait cette maison à ce moment-là, bien que tous connaissaient déjà son futur occupant pour l’avoir entraperçu au Palais, un sombre italien du nom d’Angelo Salieri, présenté à Shion par son maître. Cet inconnu serait le prochain à occuper un des douze temples gardiens, le prochain à intégrer la garde rapprochée du Grand Pope. Les quelques secondes au cours desquelles Aioros s’était trouvé en présence de ce futur alter ego avaient suffi à lui glacer le sang et ce fut non sans un malaise inavouable qu’il acheva de traverser la quatrième maison.

Le petit Aiolia avait rattrapé les jumeaux qui faisaient la course en tête et les avait dépassés. Son futur temple. Là, droit devant. Depuis quelques années, maintenant, il avait compris que la charge de chevalier d’or du Lion lui écherait, sous réserve qu’il parvienne à s’éveiller au septième sens, ce qui n’avait pas manqué d’arriver. Et c’était à chaque fois le cœur battant d’une impatience et d’une excitation bien compréhensibles qu’il pénétrait dans cette maison. L’âge de seize ans… Un discret soupir lui échappa : cela lui paraissait si loin encore ! Un jour, alors qu’il achevait une séance d’entraînement particulièrement musclée sous les yeux de Shion, il avait fini par lui poser cette question qu’il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête, à savoir pourquoi il devait impérativement atteindre cet âge presque canonique pour obtenir sa charge, alors que son niveau approchait celui d’Aldébaran. Et contre toute attente, Shion lui avait ri au nez, lui qui ne se départait quasiment jamais de sa froideur habituelle.

« Tu attendras, le temps d’avoir un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, jeune présomptueux !... » Avait fini par lui lancer un Pope encore secoué par une crise de fou rire, la seule qu’il lui avait jamais vue et qu’il ne lui verrait jamais d’ailleurs. Depuis lors, le petit évitait soigneusement de se trouver à proximité de Shion tout en redoublant d’ardeur au cours de ses entraînements, des fois que sa cervelle s’alourdirait… 

Aucune difficulté ne se présenta à eux tandis que toujours plongés dans un silence prudent, ils croisaient les temples de la Vierge, de la Balance et du Scorpion. Sur ces trois-là, seul le dernier était encore dépourvu de gardien et quant aux deux premiers, ils étaient vides en ce jour. Shaka avait été envoyé les dieux seuls savaient où par Shion, et Dôkho, qui disposait de deux jeunes apprentis, demeurait en Chine les trois quarts de l’année.

« Nous y sommes. »

La Maison du Sagittaire apparut enfin dans l’obscurité, ses contours massifs les surplombant tous les quatre. Jetant un dernier coup d’œil aux alentours, Aioros finit par y pénétrer d’un pas sûr.

Lui n’éprouvait pas la même impatience que son jeune frère ; deux ans le séparaient de son intronisation mais conscient de la puissance dont il disposait déjà, il n’éprouvait plus le moindre doute. Par ailleurs, même s’il s’en défendait, il aimait à penser que la confiance de Shion lui était toute entière acquise et cela, malgré sa modestie naturelle, le remplissait d’une certaine fierté. A cette idée, son visage se rembrunit et ce fut le coup de coude de Kanon dans ses côtes qui le ramena à la réalité :

« Bon alors ! C’est où ?! »

D’un hochement de tête, il désigna le mur du fond :

« C’est là.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est _là_  ? »

Aiolia s’était approché et observait l’endroit désigné par son frère d’un air dubitatif. Une paroi toute bête, voilà tout ce qu’il voyait.

« Pousse-toi. »

Et tandis que son cadet s’éloignait, Aioros, fermant les yeux, déploya son cosmos dans l’enceinte du temple. Il n’avait que quelques secondes devant lui, il le savait, avant que Shion, ou d’autres chevaliers, ne soient alertés par cette brusque décharge d’énergie. Il fallait faire vite. Une vague lumineuse et dorée s’échappa de ses mains en coupe pour aller frapper le mur en face de lui. Celui-ci ne vola pas en éclats, ni même se fissura. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, le marbre sembla se liquéfier, fondre autour de l’impact et aveuglés par l’énergie qui se renforçait, ils se détournèrent un instant, un instant seulement avant de se rendre compte avec stupéfaction que le mur avait… disparu. 

« C’est donc ici… Murmura Saga, quelque peu songeur.

— Mais vous allez m’expliquer à la fin ! » Aiolia n’avait pas tapé du pied mais c’était tout juste, son visage exprimant la plus grande frustration : « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?!

— Les armures d’or, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Les ar… »

Désarçonné, Aiolia dévisagea Kanon qui venait de se planter devant lui :

« Tu en as entendu parler, comme nous tous ici non ? »

Ravalant sa salive, le petit hocha la tête :

« Ben oui mais… C’est une légende… une histoire, quoi !

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour Aldé. » Aioros haussa les épaules. « Il a le temps et je ne pensais pas qu’il serait avec nous cette nuit. »

Devant l’air de reproche de son aîné, Aiolia se renfrogna :

« Vous le dites si je vous dérange hein… C’est toujours pareil avec vous ! »

Saga, qui s’était appuyé dos au mur, près de l’ouverture créée par Aioros, finit par élever la voix :

« Ce n’est pas une légende, Aiolia. Elles existent réellement.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Aldébaran a vu celle du Taureau lors de sa nomination. Il n’a pas posé de questions à Shion mais il pense qu’il en existe d’autres.

— Et elle ressemblait à quoi ?

— Il n’a pas voulu nous en dire plus.

— Et donc… » Le jeune Aiolia les regarda tous un par un, « Vous les cherchez, c’est ça…

— On ne peut rien te cacher ! » Kanon lui tapota la tête : « Aioros, tu sais que ton frère est moins idiot que je ne le pensais ?

— Bas les pattes, toi ! » D’un geste rapide, le petit feinta les moqueries de Kanon tout en amorçant un coup de poing, bloqué net : « C’est ça… Tu es bien gentil, mais on verra quand tu seras plus grand.

— Il est temps d’y aller.

— Mais où est-ce que ça mène ? Fit Aiolia tout en frottant son poignet douloureux, alors que Saga s’enfonçait dans l’obscurité du passage.

— Sans doute sous le Palais. Dans les légendes, ils disent que les armures sont sous la protection du Pope, dans une salle souterraine. En fait, on cherche les passages depuis Noël et c’est ton frère qui a trouvé.

— Tu ne m’as rien dit ! Lança un Aiolia offusqué à son frère qui s’apprêtait à emboîter le pas aux jumeaux.

— Aldébaran n’était pas censé en parler à Saga - la justification qu’Aioros tenta de fournir lui parut soudain bien insipide - Et on ne voulait pas l’ébruiter.

— Mouais, tu parles. »

Sans rien rajouter, le futur Lion haussa les épaules et se détournant, il suivit Kanon.

_« Bah, il me pardonnera. Il est encore si jeune… »_

Aioros ne put cependant pas s’épargner un sentiment de remords cuisant. Il n’aimait pas mentir, surtout à son propre frère. Mais le mal était fait.

 

* * *

 

Se pouvait-il qu’un endroit puisse être encore plus sombre et glauque que ce couloir taillé à même la roche dans lequel ils venaient de s’engouffrer ? Certainement pas. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres dans les entrailles du passage qu’ils perdirent toute notion de lumière et de distance.

« Saga, fais quelque chose, marmonna son frère, d’une voix qui parut elle-même étouffée par l’épaisseur de l’obscurité. Je ne sais même plus où sont mes pieds. »

Sans doute l’aîné des Antinaïkos eut-il un signe d’assentiment mais personne ne fut en mesure de le confirmer. Cependant, une lueur surgit bientôt, tremblotante et faiblarde, mais qui tout en s’élevant au-dessus de leurs têtes, s’arrondit en un globe de pure énergie dorée.

« C’est déjà mieux. »

Peu à peu leurs visages respectifs reprirent vie et ils s’entre-regardèrent. Et ce que chacun lut chez les autres fut identique : leur belle assurance commençait bon gré mal gré à se fissurer dans les grandes largeurs.

Jetant un coup d’œil à la lumière qu’il venait de créer, Saga parut hésiter un instant puis :

« On y est de toute manière alors, autant continuer. »

L’accord des frères Xérakis fut ponctué par un ravalement de salive nerveux mais bravement, le jeune Aiolia ne s’en posta pas moins aux côtés de Saga, tandis qu’Aioros commentait sagement :

« Oui, allons-y. Plus tôt on trouvera, plus tôt on sortira d’ici. » 

Le minéral les entourait de toutes parts. Pas la moindre trace de vie n’était perceptible, exception faite de quelques plaques de salpêtre ici et là, dont la phosphorescence signalait l’emplacement. Néanmoins, mêmes ces traces d’humidité finirent pas disparaître tandis qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les entrailles de l’île. Ils ne s’en rendirent pas compte au début mais le couloir montait en pente très douce et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient espérer, désorientés comme ils l’étaient, c’était que ce boyau de calcaire allait bien en direction du Palais. Quoique rien n’était moins sûr… 

« Ça fait combien de temps qu’on marche comme ça ? Geignit Aiolia, qui avait fini par se retrouver bon dernier de leur petite procession.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on en sache ? » Kanon ne s’arrêta pas pour le regarder, « Et si tu n’es pas content, tu n’as qu’à faire demi-tour !

— Bon, bon, ça va, j’ai rien dit! »

Si c’était là l’unique chemin qui menait aux armures, en supposant qu’elles existaient bel et bien, ce devait être un secret vraiment bien gardé… Tout en progressant à la suite des jumeaux, Aioros ne cessait de remâcher les origines de cette expédition. Saga avait dit qu’Aldébaran avait gaffé à la suite de sa nomination et lui avait parlé de l’amure du Taureau que Shion lui avait présentée. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il se demandait si Saga ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne s’agissait que d’une légende après tout, ils y avaient tous cru pendant des années jusqu’à ce que l’aîné des Antinaïkos ne leur en parle, et cette nuit, ils se retrouvaient dans un passage découvert par hasard, sans même être sûrs de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient, tant cela paraissait bien caché. De fait, si effectivement Aldébaran avait vu cette fameuse armure, jamais il n’en aurait parlé. Jamais. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’on ne pouvait dénier au nouveau chevalier du Taureau, c’était sa discrétion à toute épreuve. Alors…

La vérité lui apparut tout à coup, aussi claire que de l’eau de roche. Bien sûr. Non, Aldébaran n’avait pas laissé échapper la moindre information, à aucun moment : Saga s’était tout simplement insinué dans son esprit et avait lu ce que le Taureau avait souhaité garder secret. Aioros savait son ami quelque peu impatient de prendre ses fonctions ; et les frères Antinaïkos n’étaient pas vraiment étouffés par les scrupules, cela n’était un mystère pour personne.

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche tandis qu’il appréhendait la façon dont il avait été manoeuvré et prenait conscience des capacités hors du commun de Saga en terme de manipulation psychologique. Ce lien qu’il avait avec son jumeau, qui leur permettait à tous deux de communiquer mentalement, de percevoir et partager leurs pensées respectives, Saga l’avait développé, entraîné, aiguisé jusqu’au-boutisme et aujourd’hui, l’utilisait à l’insu de ses propres amis. S’il l’avait pu, Aioros se serait donné des claques : il aurait dû s’en douter. Cette faculté mentale, il commençait à la maîtriser lui aussi, de même que son jeune frère, ainsi que Milo, Rachel et Thétis mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui serait venu à l’idée que cette capacité pouvait être employée à mauvais escient. 

Saisi par la colère, il stoppa net sa progression, prêt à faire marche arrière :

« Saga ! Attends !

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » L’aîné des jumeaux se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Pourquoi m’avoir…

— Attent… ! »

Le cri d’Aiolia, en arrière, suivi du son mat d’une lourde chute fit faire volte-face à son aîné.

« Aiolia ! Mais, où est-il ? » Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le couloir derrière lui était vide.

— Là ! Je suis là ! En bas ! » 

Un trou sombre, d’une largeur suffisante pour le passage d’un homme s’ouvrait à leurs pieds, alors que Saga venait d’abaisser la lumière qui les aidait à se diriger et qu’ils faisaient cercle autour du point d’où provenait la voix du gamin.

« Ça va ?

— Oui, à peu près… » Le petit visage blanc d’Aiolia se levait vers eux en grimaçant :

« Un peu mal aux fesses, quand même.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Saga qui se tordait le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait tenir lieu d’indice.

« Ben pas grand-chose, mais il fait moins noir qu’au-dessus !

— On descend ? »

Kanon était déjà assis au bord de la cavité, prêt à s’y laisser tomber.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

— Oh Aioros, ça fait trois plombes qu’on marche dans ce couloir et ça ne nous mène nulle part… Autant essayer par là ! » Tout en haussant les épaules, Saga suivit son frère et Aioros n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’en faire autant. 

« C’est étrange. Il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici… » Saga fit quelques pas autour d’Aiolia, semblant réfléchir.

« Enfin, ce qui est dingue, c’est que nous soyons passés tous les trois à côté sans rien voir !

— Moi non plus, je n’ai rien vu, figurez-vous. » Fit Aiolia en se relevant, quand soudain il se figea : « Oh !... Regardez ! Là-bas ! »

La boule d’énergie de Saga ne parvenait pas à masquer une lueur blanchâtre qui sourdait au détour de ce nouveau tunnel et d’un geste, il la fit disparaître. Cette nouvelle lumière, incongrue en ce lieu si obscur n’en parut que plus vive et plus forte.

Ils se consultèrent du regard. Et la seconde d’après les vit se précipiter vers cette lueur, certes inconnue, mais qui avait pris tout à coup un aspect qui ressemblait curieusement à une bonne étoile. 

Ils couraient et la lueur s’amplifiait. A chaque pas, il leur semblait que l’intensité croissait, grandissait, jusqu’à rendre chaque détail, chaque aspérité de la roche qui les entourait toujours plus précis, toujours plus proche d’eux. Ils ne parlaient plus, trop absorbés par cette lumière qui, virant du blanc à l’orangé, les appelait d’une voix silencieuse. Brusquement, ils débouchèrent du tunnel. 

« C’est… c’est incroyable ! » 

Kanon s’était arrêté net, pantelant, les yeux dilatés. La bouche encore entrouverte sur son exclamation, figé tel une statue, son ombre se découpait dans la lumière.

« Bon sang… Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?! » Aioros venait de stopper à côté de lui, tout aussi brutalement. Et il vit. 

La salle qui s’ouvrait devant eux était immense. Voire même gigantesque. La voûte de pierre s’élançait au-dessus d’eux, son sommet, vertigineux, se perdait dans une obscurité que même la lumière qui régnait ne parvenait pas à percer. La lumière…

Sur une estrade semi-circulaire qui leur faisait face, étaient disposées douze boîtes dorées. Douze urnes cubiques de taille identique, placées là, en un ordre impeccable. Et qui “brillaient”.

« Vous entendez ? » Souffla Saga d’une voix presque imperceptible.

Le jeune adolescent s’était avancé de quelques pas dans la pièce mais étreint par une brusque crainte révérencielle, il n’était pas allé plus loin. Oh oui, ils entendaient… Un murmure incessant les environnait, provenant de partout et de nulle part à la fois, sans source identifiée, résonnant, sourd et pourtant clair…

« On aurait dit… un chant… » 

Aiolia, pétrifié, regardait les boîtes de ses grands yeux d’enfant, ne pouvant croire à un tel phénomène qui perturbait tous ses sens. La clarté n’avait pour seule origine que ces douze objets, elle pulsait doucement, d’un or parfaitement pur, et de doux reflets scintillaient dans la salle, sur le sol, sur leurs mains, leurs visages… Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu’il était en train de faire, Aioros leva une main hésitante en direction de l’estrade et sursauta : une étincelle vint heurter ses doigts tendus, dansant autour d’eux quelques secondes, virevoltant, avant de s’élever au-dessus du petit groupe pour aller rejoindre ses congénères qui tourbillonnaient dans l’air chauffé par l’énergie dégagée par les urnes.

Émerveillés était un faible mot pour décrire ce que les quatre garçons ressentaient en cet instant. Bien sûr, la beauté de la scène était indéniable, le fait d’avoir découvert la vérité au sujet de la légende des armures rajoutait de la fierté à leur surprise mais il y avait autre chose. En face d’eux, il ne s’agissait pas seulement de simples boîtes en or, non, mais aussi et surtout leur avenir. Un avenir qu’ils concevaient enfin leur appartenir tout entier, n’être qu’à eux et à eux seuls. Ce chant qu’ils percevaient, il s’adressait à chacun, il était un souhait de bienvenue, un vote de confiance, une sollicitude presque, de la part de ces objets qui soudain leur étaient devenus de vieilles connaissances…

La voix de Saga éclata, faisant voler en éclat l’atmosphère de recueillement qui régnait :

« Kanon ?... Kanon, où vas-tu ?! » Sans répondre, ce dernier passa au large de son frère, se dirigeant d’un pas résolu vers l’estrade.

« Saga, empêche-le de s’en approcher ! »

Immergés dans leur rêve éveillé, aucun des trois aspirants à la charge de chevalier d’or n’avait plus prêté attention au fils cadet des Antinaïkos, qui commençait à gravir les quelques marches menant aux urnes. Aioros esquissa le geste de le poursuivre mais inexplicablement, Saga l’en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

« Mais enfin !... Nous ne devrions pas y toucher ! Ne le laisse pas… » Mais Saga ne l’écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur son jumeau qui s’approchait de la troisième boîte. En désespoir de cause, Aioros tenta de se dégager mais constata, peiné, que la poigne de son ami s’était inexorablement resserrée. Cependant, au dernier moment, le cri de Saga retentit sous la voûte :

« Non ! Kanon ! »

 

Il était trop tard. D’un mouvement sec et brusque, Kanon venait de tirer sur la poignée qui saillait de la paroi dorée et la chaîne qui y était accrochée se déroula dans un bruit sinistre, avant de retomber sur le sol dans un fracas métallique.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa et un soupir de soulagement allait jaillir de la poitrine d’Aioros lorsque qu’il s’étrangla au contraire dans sa gorge : l’urne s’ouvrait. Kanon, hésitant, resta un instant près d’elle puis se rejeta en arrière, aveuglé par l’explosion d’énergie qui se dégagea brusquement du contenu de l’objet. Lorsqu’il se redressa, son aîné était debout à côté de lui.

« Saga…

— Eloigne-toi. » Sec et froid, le ton de l’adolescent ne souffrait aucune réplique et si Kanon avait eu l’intention de répondre vertement, il n’en fit pourtant rien et recula dans l’ombre, sans quitter son frère du regard. 

L’urne contenait un amoncellement de morceaux en or, disparates, sans lien apparent les uns avec les autres. A l’instar de la boîte, ils dégageaient une lueur vibrante, mais au-delà de la lumière, les éléments présentaient des fissures, des traces de casses nettes et franches, comme de profondes cicatrices mal refermées, sombres et malsaines.

Tout ce qui environnait Saga disparut alors de sa conscience ; seul ce qui s’offrait à lui comptait.

Machinalement, il avança ses mains vers le tas doré et écartant les pièces disloquées, il dégagea ce qui ressemblait à un casque, miraculeusement intact au milieu de cette ruine. Tremblant, il le saisit et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, tout en le faisant tourner. C’était bien un casque, en or comme tout le reste. L’objet était étrange cependant : l’emplacement de chacun des côtés était occupé par une sorte de masque stylisé à visage humain. D’un doigt attentif, Saga redessina les contours des formes sous sa main et se rendit compte que les expressions des deux masques étaient complètement différentes. Le côté gauche présentait un visage triste et douloureux, l’image même du désespoir ; à l’inverse, un mince sourire ornait les lèvres froides du métal côté droit. Mais ce sourire n’avait rien de paisible ni de serein. Au contraire. Une profonde expression de mépris animait ce visage-là, la forme même des yeux avait quelque chose de… démoniaque. Fasciné, Saga observa longuement cette face de l’objet, sans pouvoir s’en détacher. Il lui semblait que ce visage le scrutait, prenait vie sous ses yeux, tandis qu’une voix qu’il n’avait pas encore remarquée murmurait des mots sans suite sous son crâne. Tout obnubilé qu’il était par cette sensation étrange, il ne perçut pas le mouvement brusque qui se fit derrière lui, tout comme il n’entendit pas les exclamations étouffées de ses camarades.

Ce fut alors qu’une voix puissante et coléreuse lui vrilla brutalement le cerveau :

« Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Il se retourna avec tant de vivacité que le casque lui échappa des mains pour aller atterrir bruyamment aux pieds de Shion.

« Descends de là. Immédiatement. »

Sans quitter des yeux la haute et maigre silhouette drapée dans un long manteau noir et dont le visage découvert le fixait avec sévérité, Saga amorça lentement la descente de l’estrade.

« Ainsi donc… » Le regard de Shion allait de l’un à l’autre, intense et inquisiteur, tandis que des spasmes de fureur contractaient sa mâchoire. « Vous vous êtes introduits dans le Domaine Sacré, sans autorisation. Et vous êtes ici !

— Grand Pope ! » Aioros venait de s’avancer au-devant de leur petite troupe, rivant son regard bleu au visage vieux et usé du maître du Sanctuaire : « Je suis responsable, c’est moi qui ai découvert ce passage ! Si vous devez punir quelqu’un, autant que ce soit moi.

— J’y songerai, répondit froidement Shion. Ce que je ne m’explique pas, c’est votre présence dans cette salle. Qui vous a mis au courant ? »

 _De l’existence des armures d’or_ , le sous-entendu était clair. 

Un silence gêné répondit au Pope qui devant le mutisme affiché des adolescents, opta pour un angle d’attaque différent :

« Comment se fait-il qu’Aldébaran vous ai laissés passer ? Ou dois-je également considérer qu’il a sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ? »

La crispation soudaine des traits de Kanon n’échappa pas à la vigilance de Shion :

« Kanon ? Tu as une explication à me fournir on dirait. » Les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent, sans un mot.

« Très bien. J’ai compris. » Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le Pope s’adressa aux Antinaïkos avec un mépris affiché : « Vous l’avez manipulé, n’est-ce pas ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir enjoints à ne pas utiliser ces techniques sur les membres du Sanctuaire. Et j’imagine que c’est en lisant dans son esprit que vous avez appris l’existence de ces reliques. »

Si Kanon baissa la tête, Saga n’en fit rien. Défiant le Pope du regard, il demeurait droit et fier, les poings serrés.

« Saga, en tant que futur porteur de la charge des Gémeaux, tu répondras de tes actes devant ta famille et moi-même. » 

Shion vit-il la même chose que lui à ce moment, Aioros ne le sut jamais ; mais alors que l’aîné Xérakis gardait le regard baissé vers le sol, machinalement fixé sur le casque que Saga avait laissé tomber, il aperçut ce dernier luire de façon étrange. Il ne s’agissait pourtant pas du métal lui-même mais du côté droit qui lui faisait face : les yeux du masque venaient de s’illuminer brièvement d’un halo rougeâtre et malsain. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Aioros releva alors la tête pour regarder Saga, comme si une force inconnue venait de l’y obliger. Et de stupéfaction, il eut un geste de recul. Les yeux de son ami brillaient ! Ils reflétaient cette même lueur, ce même rouge sang qui occultait complètement l’émeraude si pur de son regard. A peine une seconde passa. Puis plus rien. Le rictus qui s’était peint sur le visage de l’aîné des jumeaux disparut si vite qu’Aioros douta de sa vision, d’autant plus que le casque devant lui était de nouveau inerte et sans vie.

Tandis que Shion se détournait, faisant mine de sortir, l’aîné des Antinaïkos l’interpella :

« Grand Pope ! Quoi qu’il en soit, nous avons découvert le secret des armures ! Alors… Pourquoi ?

— Tu crois vraiment être en position de faire une telle demande ?! » Shion toisa l’adolescent impertinent, « Vous allez sortir d’ici et…

— Oh s’il vous plaît, Grand Pope ! » Le petit Aiolia, qui avait échappé à la vigilance de son grand frère, se planta devant Shion tout en levant le menton vers lui, un sourire gêné au bout des lèvres :

« S’il-vous plaît, répéta-t-il, c’est vrai, c’est très mal ce qu’on a fait mais… » Il se démancha le cou pour regarder une dernière fois les urnes dorées : « … C’est tellement beau! Pourquoi les cachez-vous ? Et puis d’où viennent-elles ? Et pourquoi sont-elles cassées ? Et est-ce que…

— Stop. » Une main fine et osseuse surgit des pans sombres du manteau, la paume dirigée vers Aiolia qui se tut.

« Oui mais… » Un air boudeur se peignit sur le visage de l’enfant. « De toute façon on est au courant maintenant alors…

— Alors j’aurais tout intérêt à répondre à tes questions avant que vous n’alliez raconter des inepties à tort et à travers, c’est ça ? »

Devant l’espoir qui naquit sur les visages autour de lui, Shion comprit qu’il n’avait plus vraiment le choix. Il les châtierait, ne serait-ce que pour l’exemple. Mais pour l’heure… Il eut un soupir :

« Très bien. Je vais tâcher de répondre à tes questions Aiolia, dans la mesure de mes connaissances. Mais avant, dites-moi ce que vous en savez.

— Depuis que nous sommes petits, on nous a toujours dit qu’il y a très longtemps, les chevaliers du Sanctuaire portaient des armures pour combattre, un peu comme au Moyen-Âge, expliqua Aioros, mais que depuis des centaines d’années, elles n’étaient plus utilisées et avaient été détruites. J’ai entendu aussi une histoire qui disait qu’il y avait plusieurs types d’armures et que les armures d’or étaient les plus puissantes…

— … Et qu’elles existaient toujours mais que personne ne pouvait les voir. »

Saga venait de compléter d’une voix neutre et prudente. Il n’était pas bien certain que Shion soit particulièrement ravi de donner ce genre d’explications, surtout à lui et à son frère. Aussi, il se tut presque immédiatement, se composant un visage attentif et respectueux.

« Je vois. Décidément, on raconte toujours les mêmes histoires, quelle que soit la génération. »

Un instant, le regard du Pope se perdit dans un temps si lointain qu’il parut oublier jusqu’à la présence des adolescents autour de lui et lorsqu’il revint à la réalité, leur vue lui serra le cœur. Il était vieux. Si vieux… La tâche qu’il lui restait à accomplir lui parut soudain insurmontable. Et cruelle. Allons, il leur devait bien ça, au moins ça. 

« Les armures d’or de l’ancien temps sont bel et bien devant vos yeux, commença-t-il enfin, d’une voix douce, et elles sont détruites. Sur ces deux points les légendes ne mentent pas. Mais quant à leur provenance… Il y a quelques années de cela, Moïra vous a raconté les origines du Sanctuaire, vous vous en rappelez, n’est-ce pas ? » Un hochement de tête général lui répondit.

« Et bien, les armures d’or ont été créées au même moment, il y a près de deux mille cinq cents ans.

— Mais qui les a fabriquées ? Elle sont en or, n’est-ce pas ? Et elles… » Aiolia jeta un coup d’œil furtif derrière lui tout en baissant d’un ton : « … Elles sont vivantes.

— C’est vrai, répondit gravement Shion. Elles sont animées d’une forme de vie, et de ce fait, elles n’ont pas été créées par la main de l’homme. » 

Le sourire ironique qui vint orner à cet instant les lèvres de Saga n’échappa pas au Pope, qui ne le fit néanmoins pas remarquer. Il connaissait l’athéisme du garçon, ainsi que son attirance marquée pour les sciences et tout ce qui était démontrable. Ce trait de personnalité était d’ailleurs étonnant de la part du futur chevalier des Gémeaux qui maîtrisait à la perfection le monde des dimensions parallèles. Mais sans doute trouvait-il dans ces univers multiples des réponses aux questions qu’il pouvait se poser… Nonobstant l’incrédulité naissante sur le visage de Saga, il continua, imperturbable :

« Lorsque la déesse Athéna offrit cette île et le cosmos aux hommes qui avaient juré de protéger les populations des ravages de la guerre, elle leur fit un cadeau supplémentaire : des armures. Quatre-vingt huit exactement, autant d’armures que de constellations dans le ciel, chacune d’entre elles étant affiliée à l’un de ces regroupement d’étoiles, qui avait pour vocation de protéger leur porteur. Bien sûr, elles étaient réservées à l’élite de leur groupe, à ceux dont la maîtrise du cosmos était optimale.

— Mais pourquoi des armures ? S’ils avaient le cosmos, ça suffisait pour les protéger, non ? »

Aiolia, quelque peu interloqué, observait son Pope avec attention. Lui, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’idée d’endosser une telle surcharge, avec tout l’inconfort que cela pouvait supposer et surtout, surtout le poids supplémentaire qui risquerait de réduire sa vitesse de déplacement.

— Crois-tu sincèrement que le niveau que tes amis et toi avez atteint aujourd’hui soit un don de la nature ? Penses-tu que d’un simple claquement de doigt, tout homme maîtrisant son cosmos soit capable de réaliser ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de vos possibilités ? Non, Aiolia, et ce n’était certes pas le cas au moment de la création du Sanctuaire. La guerre faisait rage et même disposant de ce pouvoir offert par les Dieux, les fondateurs seraient morts à coup sûr. Athéna craignait pour leur vie, alors elle a décidé de leur attribuer ces protections.

— C’est elle qui les a fabriquées ? »

Aioros remarqua avec amusement que son jeune frère paraissait avoir tout oublié des quelques heures passées et surtout de ce qui les attendait à l’issue de ce petit interlude. Bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, le benjamin du groupe buvait les paroles de Shion, tout entier concentré sur cette nouvelle histoire qu’on était en train de lui raconter. Qu’il y croit ou non, finalement, c’était secondaire : seul le plaisir du conte animait Aiolia, qui redevenait en cet instant l’enfant qu’il était toujours.

« Non, ce n’est pas la déesse, mais son demi-frère, Héphaïstos.

— Ah oui ! Le Dieu forgeron ! Celui qui était très laid !

— C’est cela Aiolia, entre autres attributions. » Shion réprima un sourire : « Elle le pria de réaliser les quatre-vingt huit armures, dont douze en or, les douze correspondant aux constellations formant l’elliptique de la voûte céleste.

— Pourquoi celles-ci ? »

Kanon, qui était resté silencieux jusque là et légèrement en retrait, venait de parler.

« Et bien tout simplement parce que ces douze constellations jalonnent le parcours du soleil tout au long de l’année. Le soleil est la source de toute existence, il est la lumière, il est ce qui repousse le mal et les ténèbres. Les douze constellations sont les gardiennes de la lumière et donc de la vie. C’est pourquoi Athéna a décidé de leur attribuer la responsabilité de veiller sur le Sanctuaire et ses fondateurs. Et pour cela, ces protections devaient être réservées aux hommes les plus puissants du Domaine, puisqu’ils seraient les derniers remparts à franchir. » 

Les adolescents ruminèrent quelques secondes cette notion ; ils savaient qu’ils s’entraînaient pour appartenir à la garde rapprochée mais savoir que leur tâche ne se limitait pas seulement à protéger le Sanctuaire mais aussi et surtout à lutter contre les atteintes à toute forme de vie s’ancrait dans leurs esprits. Bien sûr, cela leur avait été enseigné, seriné, rabâché pendant toutes ces années mais l’entendre de la bouche de Shion, en ce lieu protégé par ces armures millénaires… La nature de leur mission prenait tout à coup une nouvelle tournure. 

« Et toutes les armures créées sont donc… vivantes ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et dans ce cas, comment peuvent-elle dégager une telle aura, alors qu’elles sont détruites ? Demanda Aioros, curieux.

— Pas toutes les armures, uniquement celles du zodiaque. Le fait même qu’elles aient été forgées par un Dieu leur confère une inévitable puissance qui se traduit par un cosmos latent qui leur est propre. Et ce qui les distingue les unes des autres, c’est bien entendu la constellation à laquelle elles se réfèrent individuellement mais aussi et surtout la force du Verbe.

— La force du Verbe ?

— Oui, Saga, la bénédiction que chaque Dieu de l’Olympe a offert à l’armure qui était en harmonie avec lui. Parmi les quatre-vingt huit qui ont existé, seules les protections de l’écliptique ont bénéficié de ce “bonus”, et c’est ce qui les rendait si puissantes. De fait, malgré leur destruction, cette force leur est demeurée.

— Mais dans ce cas, si elles étaient aussi puissantes que vous le dites, comment ont-elles pu être détruites ? »

Ce qu’ils avaient pu entrevoir de ce qui restait de l’armure des Gémeaux ne laissait guère de doute quant à l’état des onze autres.

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elles étaient indestructibles. »

Le ton chagrin de Shion qui sourdait sous ces mots les frappa au cœur ; il n’était pas dans les habitudes du Pope de laisser ainsi entrevoir ses sentiments profonds. Confusément, ils comprirent en cet instant qu’un lien particulier venait de se créer entre eux et celui qui était leur seigneur et maître, et tandis qu’un silence respectueux s’établissait, Shion prit une inspiration :

« Elles auraient pu être réparées. Malheureusement, la technique et les pouvoirs nécessaires ont été perdus au fil du temps… »

Le Pope s’éloigna pour gravir les marches menant sur l’estrade, tout en ramassant au passage le casque à ses pieds. D’un geste doux, presque tendre, il le replaça parmi les débris et effleura les parois de l’urne des Gémeaux ; dans un glissement feutré, celles-ci se redressèrent.

« Parmi les fondateurs du Sanctuaire se trouvaient des atlantes. Mon peuple… Des survivants. Athéna leur confia la responsabilité de réparer les armures, quelle que soit leur nature. Mais peu à peu, déracinés de leur terre, arrachés à leurs traditions et leurs coutumes, les descendants des atlantes furent de moins en moins nombreux et les secrets de nos techniques se perdirent aux travers des âges. Aussi, lorsqu’elles ont été détruites, personne n’était plus capable de leur redonner vie. » 

Aioros n’avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Shion, qui leur tournait le dos, pour ressentir à quel point cet aveu coûtait au Pope. Lorsque le jeune Mü avait fait son apparition au Sanctuaire, aucun des aspirants présents ne s’était posé de question quant à l’origine du garçon. Visiblement, il était lui aussi un rescapé. Et peut-être même le dernier.

« Mais de toute manière, on n’en a plus besoin non ? » Shion fit volte-face vers un Kanon aux sourcils froncés. « les anciens chevaliers d’or ne s’en servaient plus depuis des années… Alors à quoi bon les garder et surtout pourquoi leur accorder autant d’importance ? »

Kanon… Tellement habitué à voir les jumeaux s’entraîner ensemble, rivaliser en terme de puissance, si semblables et parfois si différents… Shion ne pouvait lui en vouloir de cette désinvolture. L’adolescent n’était qu’indirectement concerné par l’histoire qu’il était en train de leur narrer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait chevalier des Gémeaux. Quelle compensation pouvait-il trouver à part celle, mesquine certes, de rabaisser l’importance de cette charge ?

« Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort, c’est vrai, lui répondit Shion d’une voix douce. Moi-même je me suis souvent posé la question. Parfois même, j’imagine que leur destruction n’est finalement que le résultat logique de la montée en puissance des chevaliers d’or qui, au fil du temps, n’ont plus eu besoin de ces protections pour combattre. Les nouvelles générations comme la vôtre par exemple, sont suffisamment aguerries pour se passer de ce genre de “compléments”. Néanmoins, les Popes successifs du Sanctuaire, en prenant leur poste, héritent également d’un certain nombre de missions séculaires parmi lesquelles la préservation des armures d’or, même en leur état actuel, est une priorité. Pour ceux qui endosseront la charge du zodiaque - le geste d’excuse qu’il esquissa discrètement vers Kanon parut glisser sur l’adolescent comme une goutte d’eau sur la plume d’un canard et se perdre dans l’immensité de la salle - il est nécessaire que les reliques de l’armure correspondante reconnaissent l’aspirant. Cela fait partie de la cérémonie liée à l’accueil des jeunes chevaliers d’or. Hormis ce point, j’avoue en être au même stade que vous : je ne peux que me baser sur les légendes.

— Il y a donc une autre raison… »

La frustration inexplicable qui avait saisi Saga lorsque l’urne des Gémeaux s’était refermée s’évanouissait petit à petit tandis qu’il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi, à l’inverse de son frère, ces armures étaient aussi importantes. Et il entendait ne pas sortir de cette salle sans obtenir l’explication désirée.

Shion aurait pu se taire à ce moment-là, il aurait peut-être même dû. Pourtant :

« Une très ancienne prophétie se transmet de Pope en Pope. Elle dit qu’un jour viendra où les armures seront réparées, un jour où leur renaissance sera inévitable, un jour où le dernier espoir de sauver les hommes sera anéanti. J’ai beaucoup cherché à comprendre ce mystère mais n’ai jamais rien trouvé. Ma tâche est donc de les conserver jusqu’à ce fameux jour même si… »

Que n’avait-il besoin de leur dire qu’il savait que la réapparition des armures ne verrait sans doute jamais le jour ? Cette conviction profonde l’animait depuis son accession au pouvoir, bien qu’elle n’ait rien de très réjouissant. Il n’avait trouvé Mü qu’après des années de recherche, et l’enfant était le dernier. Il n’y avait plus personne.

Chassant ces idées noires de sa tête, Shion observa chacun des adolescents tour à tour. Ils savaient à présent. Et ils étaient sans aucun doute les premiers d’une génération à connaître la vérité depuis des années ; Aldébaran, comme ses prédécesseurs, avait reçu la consigne expresse de ne rien dévoiler de l’existence de l’armure du Taureau.

Il était d’usage que chaque chevalier d’or conserve tel un trésor au fond de son cœur, ce lien particulier qui se tissait le jour de la cérémonie entre lui et cette relique brisée, torturée, mais encore dotée de cette étincelle de vie si fascinante. Une page de l’histoire se tournait en cette nuit. Une page de traditions aussi. La première…

* * *

 

 _Sanctuaire, 30 Novembre 1986…_

… Aioros se rappelle que suite à cette fameuse nuit, ils ont tous été sévèrement punis. Saga et Kanon plus que les autres d’ailleurs. Pourtant quel bon souvenir !

Shion s’est posté auprès de l’urne sacrée dont la luminescence s’est soudainement accrue. De ce même geste qu’Aioros lui a vu pour la première fois deux ans auparavant, le Pope approche ses mains des flancs de la boîte qui s’écartent, telles des pétales s’ouvrant sur un trésor inestimable. Et elle apparaît. Bien sûr, elle est en ruine, bien sûr, il n’y a plus là qu’un simple tas d’or mais pourtant, une bouffée de chaleur envahit le jeune chevalier, son cœur semble sur le point d’éclater dans sa poitrine, tout devant ses yeux paraît soudain plus brillant, plus net, comme si un voile de brume venait de s’évaporer dans son esprit. Ce chant qu’il n’a jamais oublié retentit dans sa tête, résonne dans son corps. Ce n’est plus un battement de cœur qu’il entend mais deux. Ils battent à l’unisson, celui de l’armure et le sien.

Sont-ce des larmes qui obstruent soudain sa vision ? Il n’en a cure, alors que de ses mains soudain timides il se saisit de deux éléments brisés parmi l’amoncellement de débris. C’est une flèche, rompue en son milieu. Il se tourne alors vers Shion, qui l’observe avec un sourire où perce une pointe de fierté. Presque maladroitement, Aioros rapproche les deux morceaux et la tige de la flèche redevient elle-même.

Alors, son poing se refermant sur la césure, il tend le bras vers le Grand Pope et dit d’une voix forte :

« Ma vie vous appartient !

— Puisses-tu ne jamais faillir… Aioros du Sagittaire. »


End file.
